Um Dia Mais que Especial !
by lyneloveless
Summary: Minha 1ª fic por isso sejam legais comiigoooo !Para Shun o dia começara rotineiro até Hyoga aparecer com uma surpresa ....e que Surpresa! ShunXHyoga.Yaoi


_**Um dia mais que especial**_

_Capítulo I - Introdução_

Hoje quando acordei parecia que o dia seria como os outros que haviam decorrido até então, não que isso não fosse bom (risos), muito pelo contrário, os últimos dias têm sido os dias mais felizes de minha vida, todos estão em paz, todas as batalhas cessaram, o mundo está seguro e Athena também. Isso é tão bom pra mim! Porque realmente eu não gosto de lutar, de machucar as pessoas, de ver meus amigos feridos...É bom esquecer um pouco que somos cavaleiros e viver uma vida normal como qualquer humano, e a minha vida tem sido assim como de 'qualquer humano'.

A Mansão Kido agora estava mais vazia desde de que Saori se mudou para o Santuário, mas praticamente todos os dias amigos apareciamSeiya vinha constantemente com os meninos do orfanato jogar futebol no campinho atrás da mansão, meu irmão Ikki aparece às vezes, nunca dá pra saber quando ele vai aparecer, tem épocas que ele vem todo dia, há outras que fica semanas sem aparecer e nem ao menos dar sinal de vida (eu ainda não me acostumei com isso e ainda fico muito preocupado), Shiryu geralmente aparecia uma vez por semana para ver se todos estão bem, na maior parte do tempo ele continua a treinar lá nas cachoeiras de Rozan, na China. Quem era presença constante na mansão era Hyoga, para minha imensa alegria! Agora nós tínhamos o tempo livre e podíamos finalmente ficar mais tempo juntos, mas isso não foi tão fácil assim, só depois de algum tempo é que ele passou a morar aqui na mansão, foi muito difícil pra ele deixar a Sibéria e não ver mais a mãe, acho que essa foi a sua pior batalha, uma batalha consigo próprio.

Eu até o entendia, afinal ele era o único de nós que ainda podia ver a mãe, mesmo que ela estivesse morta e isso durante muito tempo era a única coisa boa que ele tinha na vida e não podia assim do dia para a noite deixar isso para trás. Mas com o passar do tempo, com os conselhos que Camus lhe deu antes de morrer e eu também acho eu ajudei um pouco né hehe, ele compreendeu que deveria seguir em frente, pois sua mãe gostaria que ele fizesse isso, que vivesse e fosse feliz deixando para trás as lembranças tristes e sombrias e apenas guardasse as lembranças boasdentro de seu coração.

_Capítulo II O comunicado_

Olha só como eu sou! Enrolo-me com as idéias e pulo o rumo da conversa e esqueço do que estava falando, ou melhor, escrevendo. Como eu havia começado, hoje parecia ser um dia normal. Logo quando eu senti os primeiros raios de sol adentrando o quarto eu abri os olhos preguiçosamente e então senti aqueles braços fortes que me envolviam e pensei:

...Puxa! Não era sonho, é realidade!

Todos os dias eu acordava com esse pensamento o que podia fazer? Eu era cada vez mais feliz quando pensava nisso... Não é sonho, é REALIDADE! . Eu fiquei ali contemplando-o dormindo, era tão lindo ver aquele rosto sereno e calmo, eu não agüentava só ficar olhando e tocava-lhe os cabelos loiros tão macios e beijava-lhe levemente os lábios.

Então ele abriu os olhos azuis, tão lindamente gélidos, e me puxou pra mais perto de si colocando minha cabeça encostada no seu peito e acariciou minhas costas.

Eu levantei os olhos faceiramente:

- Hei bom dia né?

- Será mais que bom dia pra você!

- Como assim ' _será mais que um bom dia_ '? – eu perguntei meio confuso

- Ora...Porque hoje o dia vai ser muito especial – ele me respondeu em tom de mistério

- Por que vai ser um dia muito especial?

Sentei-me na cama e fitei-o com a maior curiosidade, ele me puxou de novo pra perto de si e deu estalados beijos no meu pescoço subindo até minha orelha e sussurrando:

-...Hoje tenho uma surpresa pra você...

- Surpresa? O que é? O quê? O quê? – eu já estava eufórico e ainda mais curioso

Calma, calma...Na hora certa você vai saber! Agora que tal a gente levantar e ir tomar café hein? Não sei você, mas eu estou com muita fome...

Hyoga levantou-se da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar um banho antes docafé.

Ei, mas como assim?Vai me deixar aqui curioso?Você tem que me falar!

Pulei depressa da cama e fui até o banheiro abrindo o box e ia entrar para um digamos, 'banho matinal a dois ' hihi. Hyoga, porém fechou a porta do box e colocou apenas a cabeça pra fora e sorriu balançando a cabeça em sinal de negativa:

Nada disso! Se você entrar aqui, aí é que vou me atrasar e a surpresa também!

Deu-me um selinho molhado e fechou o box voltando ao seu banho. Eu cada vez mais curioso pensava o que poderia ser a tal surpresa, não tive outra escolha a não ser tomar uma ducha rápida no banheiro do corredor.

_Capítulo III Curiosidade_

Logo em seguida descemos para tomar café, naquela manhã só estávamos nós e alguns poucos empregados na casa.Hyoga abriu a geladeira e retirou uma jarra de suco de morangoenquanto eu peguei algumas fatias de pão para fazer torradas. Fomos interrompidos pelo toque insistente do telefone, Hyoga correu para atende-lo e foi com o telefone sem fio para a sala para que eu não escutasse a conversa.

Eu logo imaginei que aquele telefonema poderia ser algo relacionado a tal surpresa e enquanto fazia as nossas torradas fiquei pensando:

... _Hmmm meu aniversário não está próximo, muito menos dia dos namorados, nem nenhuma data especial...Então o que pode ser?_

Distraí-me em meus pensamentos e quase deixei as torradas queimarem P, neste mesmo instante Hyoga volta à cozinha, encheum copo de suco e toma tudo de uma só vez.

Eu já tenho que ir – disse-me apressado

Ir? Com tanta pressa? Você nem vai comer as torradas?

Desculpe-me, mas eu tenho que ir, caso contrário, não vou chegar a tempo de resolver o neg...Quer dizer a surpresa, a surpresa...Aí que boca!Quase que eu falo e estrago tudo "¬¬ -- e deu um leve tapa na própria testa

Mas e eu? Vou ficar aqui? A surpresa não é pra mim? Vai Hyoga fala o que é vai...

Sim, a surpresa é pra você, mas ainda falta uns detalhes que tenho que resolver então você vai ficar aqui até eu voltar pra ti buscar...Surpresa só tem graça porque é surpresa não é? Agora eu tenho que ir...Tchau! – disse sorrindo e despediu-se beijando me.

E eu envolvi seu pescoço nos meus braços, prendendo-o e continuei a beijando-lo até o deixar sem fôlego.

Ah, Shun não faz assim...Você sabe que eu não resisto...Eu tenho que ir, daqui a algumas horas eu tô de volta...

Hyoga soltou delicadamente meus braços do seu pescoço e segurou minhas mãos e beijou minha testa carinhosamente.

Nham...Ta bom...Eu não tenho escolha mesmo...Tchau e volta logo viu!

_Capítulo IV Espera Interminável_

E ele foi não sei para onde fazer não sei o quê...Só sei que era algo para mim e por conta disso, eu eraa alegria em pessoa, mas também a curiosidade me corroia e nada conseguia me entreter, eu ligava a tv, mudavade canais aleatoriamente e a desligava logo em seguida; pegava um livro e não ia além das primeiras páginas.

Fiquei nessa ansiedade e inquietude durante uma hora, duas horas, cinco horas...O dia passou todinho e nada do Hyoga aparecere eu ficando preocupado. O sol tinha acabado de se pôr e eu estavano jardim sentado na grama assistindo esse lindo espetáculo. Eu adorava ver o pôr-do-sol! No fim das tardes eu e Hyoga sempre admirávamos esse pequeno milagre que a natureza nos proporcionava todos os dias.

Fiquei tão entretido e maravilhado que só ouvi uma voz me perguntando:

Então podemos ir?

Aonde? – perguntei instintivamente sem perceber quem estava ali

Levantei a cabeça e vi o meu loirinho em pé ao meu lado, cruzando os braços e sorrindo para mim.

- Oras vai me dizer que esqueceu a surpresa?- disse-me irônico

- Ah claro! Nossa já tinha me esquecido sabe, é que eu fiquei o dia todo pensando nisso...¬¬

Respondi com o mesmo tom irônico e brincalhão

Estendeu a mão para que eu pudesse levantar, segurei-a, beijou-me, e me levou até a garagem da mansão.

- Ãh Hyoga...Isso não é bem uma surpresa! O.o Eu sei que você estava com vontade de transarem lugares diferentes...Mas aqui na garagem?- e ri timidamente

- Shun não seja bobo! A surpresa não é esta...Mas bem que não seria má idéia e tal...hmm mas deixa isso pra outro dia. Já que é uma surpresa eu vou vendar seus olhos ta? – e tirou uma venda preta do bolso da calça

- Nossa isso ta ficando cada vez mais misterioso hmm...

- Vamos, um dos motoristas da mansão vai nos levar até lá.

- Mas por que não vamos com o poder dos nossos cosmos? Ia ser mais rápido...

- Sim seria, mas ia perder o clima da surpresa...

Aiii Hyoga, você está tão romântico hoje! nn

Hyoga abre a porta e entramos no carro.

- Já pode ir Sr. Hiroshi ao lugar que eu lhe dei o endereço.

Sim, senhor! – responde o motorista

_Capítulo V- É chegada a Hora_

Menos de 15 minutos depois o carro estaciona e me dá uma imensa vontade de tirar aquela venda e ver onde estávamos, mas eu me conti afinal não podia estragar a surpresa que Hyoga estava fazendo com tanto carinho!

Chegamos! – disse Hyoga abrindo a porta e me ajudando a descer.

Não precisa nos esperar Sr. Hiroshi já pode voltar a mansão.

Noooossa! Você dispensou o motorista...Que você tá planejando hein Hyoga! – e fiquei ligeiramente vermelho

Você já vai ver! Venha por aqui - segurou minha cintura e foi me guiando– Agora vamos entrar no elevador por aqui...E não pense bobeira de novo hein?...Apesar de que essa também não é má idéia...Hmmm...Mas depois, depois.

Eu? Eu não...Eu não pensei nada...- eu disse cínico, na verdade eu pensei é claro que pensei!

Saímos do elevador, Hyoga me guiou a uns passos mais à frente, escutei um barulho metálico como de chaves e logo em seguida um barulho de porta abrindo.

Agora dê uns cinco passos para frente, mas ainda não tire a venda!

Sim senhor! Mas você quer me matar de curiosidade né? Eu não to agüentando mais Hyogaaaaaa!

Ouço novamente o barulho metálico de chaves no trinco da porta

_...Hmmm ele trancou a porta...Ai onde será que estamos_ – eu pensava ansioso

Hyoga se aproxima e desamarra a venda dos meus olhos dizendo:

Pode olhar agora! Eu sei que não é muito grande, mas eu acho que é um bom começo e...

_Capítulo VI – Pode abrir os olhos agora!_

No momento em que abro os olhos me deparo com uma pequena sala vazia, olho em volta e percebo que estamos num apartamento. Meus olhos se enchem de água e emoção, não podia acreditar no que acontecia, esfuziante de alegria me virei e pulei de encontro a Hyoga o abraçando fortemente.

Hyoga! Não posso acreditar nisso! Um apartamento!Nosso?

Sim Shun! É nosso! Sei que não é como a mansão Kido, mas aqui pelo menos teremos mais privacidade e a mansão não fica muito longe daqui...Esta é a minha surpresa pra você! Mamãe havia me deixado uma pequena herança e achei que tinha chegado a hora de usa-la, com o auxilio de Saori, conversei com executivos da Fundação, já que sou menor de idade ainda, mas então eles conseguiram comprar a casa com o nome da Fundação e quando for maior de idade o apartamento poderá ficar com meu nome, no nosso nome!

É perfeito Hyoga! Nunca poderia imaginar isso! É perfeito! Olha só, tem até varanda e dá pra ver o mar! – As lágrimas já corriam por todo o meu rosto tamanha a felicidade que me invadia

Eu só não comprei os móveis porque achei que você também ia querer escolher, afinal nós moraremos aqui, juntos!...Mas eu comprei o objeto mais importante da casa...

Qual?

Vem cá ver!

Ele sorria maliciosamente, segurou em uma das minhas mãos e me levou para outro cômodo do apartamento, o chão repleto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas, algumas velas acesas e uma...

Cama! – ele disse antes que eu completasse meu raciocínioe jogou-se nela

Nham seu bobo! – senti todo meu sangue subir pras bochechas

HáHá bobo nada, muito esperto isso sim...E apaixonado! 9

Levou-me pra junto de si na cama de casal coberta de pétalas vermelhas e com lençóis brancos e macios Ele aproximou-se mais e beijou de leve meus lábios eu acariciei seu rosto, beijei seus cabelos procurando sua orelha e sussurrei quase como um gemido:

Eu te amo...

Pude sentir e ouvir seu coração batendo mais rápido, a respiração ficando mais densa. Delicadamenteele afastou as mechas de cabelo que caíam sob no meu rosto e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos de um jeito que ele nunca tinha olhado; era um olhar meio sério, mas ao mesmo tempo suave e apaixonado, encostou seus lábios bem próximos dos meus e disse:

Eu te amo...

Ao ouvir isso meu corpo todo estremeceu, era raro Hyoga falar aquilo, ele não falava isso o tempo todo, era um pouco difícil para ele e eu nunca tinha ouvido ele falar 'eu te amo' daquele jeito, tão profundo, sério e apaixonado! Foi a confirmação de que ele realmente me amava!

Nossos corpos já não agüentavam mais só os beijos e carícias, ele puxou o zíper da jaqueta que eu vestiae tirou a blusa que eu usava por baixo da jaqueta também, abri o botão da calça jeans dele e abaixeia calça enquanto Hyoga segurava minha cintura e beijava meu pescoço, entre beijos e lambidas foi descendo até minha barriga fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com língua issome deixava cada vez mais excitado, percebendo isso ele continuava me provocando passava a língua um pouco abaixo do meu umbigo e subia de novo até que ele desabotoou minha calça logo em seguida tirou minha cueca e viu que eu já estava excitado.

Passou a língua nas minhas coxas e virilhas e logo em seguida começou a fazer movimentos lentos, mas vigorosos com as mãos no meu pênis. Eu acariciava suas costas e levantei seu rosto para beija-lo, desci um pouco uma das mãos para que também pudesse toca-lo.Nossas mãos roçavam enquanto nos masturbávamos, dando prazer um ao outro.

Nossos corpos estremeciam, Hyoga deitou em cima de mim, foi descendo a língua e boca por todo o meu corpo e me lambia e chupava fazendo movimentos com a boca, eu gemia de prazer e gemi mais alto quando ele tocou meu ânus com os dedos, me deixando excitado nessa região, preparando-a para me penetrar. Levanteiseu rosto para perto do meu e o beijei com luxuria, demonstrando o que eu queria, encostei minhas pernas nos seus ombros levantando meu corpo e ele me penetrou primeiro aos poucos e depois por inteiro.Nesse momento sentíamos que éramos um só, nos beijávamos, Hyoga me masturbava no mesmo ritmo em que me penetrava, nossos movimentos ficaram mais intensos e rápidos, as respirações ofegantes, os corpos suados e gozamos juntos, sentindo um enorme prazer...

O sol estava quase nascendo quando paramos de fazer amor, enrolados nos lençóis e abraçados, sentindo a sensação de pós-êxtase, aquele leve e gostoso cansaço invadindo nossos corpos, ecos dos sussurros e gemidos ainda suspensos no ar.Abracei Hyoga mais forte e disse a mim mesmo com ainda mais felicidade que a manhã anterior _'...Não é sonho.É realidade...'._Ele com os cabelos bagunçados, me olhou profundamente e soltou uma risadinha maliciosa.

Realmente foi uma boa idéia comprar a cama primeiro...

Encarei aqueles olhos lascivos, e dei-lhe um tapinha no peito - Hyoga...Você tem toda razão!


End file.
